


Morning Routine

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is taken from the Domestic AU I have with Tumblr user FreelancerArizona.</p><p>Getting the kids up and getting ready for work was one of the last things Wash thought he would do with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Mornings had little variation to them, and the Washington household was no exception. Wash woke up early each morning, despite his inclinations to curl himself around the body next to him, to kiss her and stay there until each of them felt the need to get up. South, though more likely to go by her first name of Erika, had other ideas and even if his alarm went off at 5a, she made sure he was out of bed by the time hers went off at 5:15a. Oftentimes, she had to push him towards the edge of their bed to ensure that he poured himself into the shower with enough time to get dressed and ready before the boys needed more of his attention.

This was also when Wash and South drank as much coffee as they could, South usually after her shower and Wash tended to drink it before. South would come into their bedroom to signal to Wash the shower was free, and she often found him glistening with sweat from the push ups or squats that he had been finishing up. He usually caught her around the waist, pulling her close despite her protests of him being sweaty, more so in her recently cleaned state.

The kids usually didn’t wake up until closer to 6a, with Michael usually being the first to rise, grabbing his dinosaurs and trucks and pulling them into the living room so he could watch his morning cartoons before school with his friends. Ben was harder to get out of bed; the new teenager feeling the need to sleep as late as possible, often not crawling out of bed until his mother pulled him out, literally. Aiden, being a morning child, tried to show up his older brother and showing a level of responsibility that wasn’t normally expected out of someone at the age of 12. He woke with the sun, usually around 6a with Michael, helping his little brother brush his teeth.

Ben, Aiden, and Michael had to be out the door by 7:30a in order to make their bus that arrived at 7:35a. Michael always took the longest to get ready, despite not having to shower in the morning. Erika did her best to keep the boys on schedule in the evening, ensuring that shower time in the morning was for her and Wash, the water heater not holding much more water than what was used for two adult showers.

“Wash!” she called from the kitchen, “is Michael almost ready to go?”

“Just a sec, South!” Wash buttoned the top of his police uniform, looking down at his son, who was struggling to get his head through the arm sleeve of his t-shirt. “He’ll be out there in a moment!”

“Well, his cereal is getting soggy!” she called back, pouring juice for the two older boys who had already dressed themselves and come to breakfast.

“Why do you always get dressed in here?” Wash asked, back in the master bedroom, helping Michael situate his shirt correctly on him.

“Daddy, it’s easier.” The little boy grinned at him, holes in his smile from missing baby teeth. “Last time, I hit my head remember?”

“Right, because last time you tried to walk in here to have me help you. Your head was stuck in your shirt like today.” Wash sighed, straightening the boy’s hair.

“Yeah. It was. But you helped, daddy.” The boy’s smile beamed before he ran out the room to answer his mother’s second call for him. Wash shook his head, smiling, as the boy left the room. He pinned his name tag and badge to his uniform before heading to the kitchen himself.

The boys sat at their small kitchen table. The oldest, Ben, slurped his milk out of his bowl, receiving a swat to the back of the head from his mother as soon as he finished. Aiden laughed at his older brother before shrinking under the gaze his mother shifted at him.

“What have I told you about doing that?” she asked sharply, giving him a stern look.

“What you told me or what dad told me?” he asked, looking between his two parents.

“What did you tell him Wash?” Erika asked, shifting her gaze to him.

“Uh, don’t slurp your milk?” he replied, looking around the room.

“Dad, you said don’t slurp it where mo---,” Ben started as Wash clapped a hand over his mouth.

“I said nothing of the sort, South.” South’s gaze shifted to Wash.

“Wash,” she said, her hands on her hips.

“He’s making it up.”

“Wash.” Her shoulders dropped, her posture asking if he really wanted to go there.

“I swear.”

“Wash, this is why you’re a cop. You are a terrible liar.” She stuck her tongue out at him before snaking her arms around his waist and giving him a kiss. A chorus of groans and squeals of disgust surrounded them, the boys quickly finishing their breakfasts to grab their coats and backpacks.

“Gross. I don’t stick around here to watch you two make out,” Ben said, rolling his eyes.

“You would think they would wait until we were gone,” Aiden added as he slung his bag of books over his shoulder, more for his own entertainment than for school.

“Ben, Aiden, wait for me,” Michael shouted as he got his pullover jacket stuck on his head.

“Don’t forget Michael!” Erika called at them from the front porch as she helped the boy straighten his jacket. He ran after them, and the three of them waved from the bus stop. She shut the door, returning to the kitchen. Wash slurped the milk from his cereal, also receiving a smack, just as his son had before looking indignantly at his wife.

“What!”

“If I tell the boys not to do it, why would I let you get away with it?” she inquired, taking a seat on his lap after he set his bowl back down. She took a bite of her toast and gave him a buttery kiss.

“Because you love me?” Wash put on his sweetest face, hoping to appeal to her better nature.

“Yeah, I do, but I love them too. So why would I let you get away with it and not them?” she asked again, intently chewing on her toast as she waited for an answer.

“Because I’m adorable and I look good in my uniform?”

“Come on Wash. That reasoning only works so many times.” She got up from his lap, poking his nose as she popped the last piece of toast into her mouth and heading toward to their bedroom.

“Hey, where are you going?” he called after her. He gathered the cereal bowls, setting them in the sink for now.

“YOU need to go to work. Last thing you need is your Lieutenant calling for you again because you ‘lost track of time’ like the LAST time I let you get distracted by me. I need to get dressed for the meeting I have with the Board of Security over last quarter’s reports.”

“Do you have to make us sound so domestic and boring?” he asked as he pulled on his jacket over his uniform. He followed her into the bedroom.

“Hey, this is the life we lead now. If you wanted to stay in the military, we shouldn’t have left.” She gave him a kiss before he headed to leave. “Why? Do you want to go back?”

“And leave this behind? Never.”

“Now get going!” She shooed him off, shrugging off her bathrobe and bed shirt.

“But now seems like when I should stay.”

“Wash.”

“Fine fine, I’m going. Love you.” He kissed her and bade her goodbye, heading out the front door after heading through the hallway. He wouldn’t trade any of it, just like he had told her. He just hadn’t expected to be in a spot where he would have the equivalent of a white picket fence style of life. He turned the key in his squad car, smiling in a way that he found was more common these days.


End file.
